G☆PC1
is the 1st episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Beginning Arc". In this episode where Moka Akashiya transform to Cure Andromeda for the first time. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Synopsis This is the first episode of “Beginning Arc”. At the beginning of the story, in a world where humans where stars and constellations are important, but humans’ beings are hungry for power chose to over-exploit resources. When the forces of evil are awakened, legendary warriors who possess the power of the constellations and stars are emerging to protect the Earth. Years later, the Dragon Queens which was owned by the dark power of Hades, Leviathan, Bahamut and Jörmungandr in order to destroy humans and turn them into stars. Moka Akashiya is a female vampire which has just been sent to Saint Academy because of her higher level of schooling. Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune Aono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Kokoa Shuzen and Gin Morioka will also beings sent to Saint Academy, the best school of Greece, where the uniform is no longer mandatory, the canteen is better, and so very good studies to have the best grades. All Moka's friends who passed this exam, they were happy to go together, later they take the boat to go to Olympus Island located in Greece. During the trip to the boat, in a party room where Tsukune and Moka dancing and kissing, while Kurumu is throwing up due the seasickness, Kokoa and Mysterious Bat are eating, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby do magic tricks applauding spectators. The next day the boat stops to port of Olympus Island, then they enter in Saint Academy, everyone are surprised, Kurumu has seem very enthusiastic. After class, Moka and Kurumu go into the library for studying, while Tsukune and Gin go into the garden. During their study, she stumbles on a book about the legend of Andromeda. And according Kurumu, there are 88 PreClothes which represented 88 constellations thus allowing become a Precure. Later in the garden, Tsukune and Gin will meet Regina, she said she was an expert in mythology and thus constellations, she says she wants to see a certain Moka Akashiya because she had to find a magic item called the "PreCloth" which look alike a big cube shaped pink and silver box, suddenly they are assaulted by a "Water Dragon Queen" named Leviathan, because Regina had found the PreCloth which represented Andromeda's constellation. Although Regina stubbornly refuses giving the PreCloth to Leviathan, Leviathan in angry, she target Gin and transforms him into a Wolf-like Kuraseiza, and to turn people into stars, except Tsukune and Regina. Moka and Kurumu are coming shortly after because they had noticed what is happening in the garden, Kurumu tries to beat the Kuraseiza unsuccessfully, Regina orders to Moka to pulling the chain for activate the PreCloth, and this time Moka becomes Cure Andromeda but when Outer Moka became Cure Andromeda she became Inner Moka also. Andromeda manages to chain him and purify by perfecting her Constellation Spirit and using her finishing attack, "Andromeda Heart Chain". And the Kuraseiza become Gin again, and people who are transformed into stars returns to normal, her friends discovered that Moka has become a Precure and thanked her, and Regina smile. Major Events ・ The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! season starts with "Beginning Arc", introducing all Crossover Characters and their main mascot. ・ Regina make her first apparence. ・ Leviathan appears the first time as a villain. ・Moka transform into Cure Andromeda the first time. ・ The Dragon Queens have been possessed by evil forces. ・ Cure Andromeda using the first attack the first time "Andromeda Heart Chain". ・ A Kuraseiza is summoned the first time. Trivia ・It was revelead that Regina is an expert on mythology and constellations. ・Note that Kurumu had to seasickness. ・When Moka becomes Cure Andromeda, the Rosario also disappears, although it was Tsukune is the only one to withdraw his Rosario to become Inner Moka. ・Cure Andromeda's apparence is similar of Andromeda Shun and thus Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty Villains ・ Leviathan Secondary Characters ・ Kurumu Kurono ・ Yukari Sendo ・ Mizore Shirayuki ・ Tsukune Aono ・ Ruby Tojo ・ Ginei MoriokaCategory:Episodes